mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Totaldramaman
Hi, welcome to MySims Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Totaldramaman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistertrouble189 (Talk) 19:41, 22 April 2009 RE:Makoto See Makoto, there you go =) --Mistertrouble189 03:00, 23 April 2009 (UTC) *Sounds like a good idea, feel free to draw pictures of characters until we get actual screenshots/portraits. You can scan your picture onto the computer if you have a scanner by using the "Paint" program or any other 'art' program you may have. Then you can upload the image. (It may not accepted it if it's a ".bmp" file so you'll have to upload it to www.photobucket.com and then save it from there to give it an acceptable file extentsion (".jpg", etc.)) Good luck! And feel free to ask anymore questions, I'll be happy to answer if you don't understand.--Mistertrouble189 21:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Nice Work You are making great contributions. It is great although, you may want to check your spelling after. Thanks.--Skull26374 21:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Makoto Please do not change the Makoto page. Those are ment to be tabs which will show her info from her in MySims and her in MySims Kingdom. It will be easier to refrence. Few things... *Nice contributions, but don't forget to spellcheck yourself (even though we'll correct any errors we find, it's good practice to proof-read yourself). *For the Makoto page as stated by Skull26374 in the post above, I'll take care of that. It's for the tabs function so both articles from both games will appear. *And lastly, I notice that you're adding "Home" subsections on pages. Usually, we incorporate that infomation and details of the character's home in the main section of the page. Keep up the good work!--Mistertrouble189 18:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Pics. Yeah, for Makoto and Stephen, those were images I cropped from bigger images I got on Google so that's why Stephen is so small and only half of him and Makoto was in some random picture of a Sim from The Sims. I cropped out that Sim but got her elbow stuck in the pic. I'll add requests for better images on those pages.--Mistertrouble189 23:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) *Just letting you know, the pics for Makoto, Stephen and Hopper have been fixed!--Mistertrouble189 22:20, 9 May 2009 (UTC) MySims Agents Hey, could you tell me where you found that "MySims Agents" is an upcoming game? Please provide a source such as a website address. Thanks.--Mistertrouble189 21:38, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *I see. After Googling it, I picked up some info about the game and added it to the article. Thanks for the heads up.--Mistertrouble189 21:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :*I'll make tabs once characters are introduced in for the game. So far, I haven't found any info.--Mistertrouble189 02:41, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Morcubus I have actually never played MySims Party so I don't know much from the game lol. Can you describe how Morcubus looks? Does he look similar, if not exactly alike, to any of the other Morcubus images on Morcubus? If he does, then we can use one of those and I'll put up an image request for Morcubus from MySims Party.--Mistertrouble189 20:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *Oh I see what you're talking about. I was confused at first. Good eye and edit.--Mistertrouble189 01:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Leaf Wait, what did I fixes? :O The missing H from he or sumthin'? --Blankeh 01:09, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Logging in Hmm..I'm not sure why that's happening. Maybe your computer keeps resetting your cookies or you gotta check the "remember me" box upon signing in to the wiki.--Mistertrouble189 22:14, 24 May 2009 (UTC) HELLO! *I see you hate Lyndsay too. D: Well, not hate, but she is quite annoying, I have to admit. Good luck at trappin' Lyndsay. Try lurin' her into the trap by putting chairs or something to get her in. Only put one person, cuz for some reason, Lyndsay gets out when Buddy is inside too, and it ends up with him only bein' trapped. And thank you, bein' a powerful person is...ugly! --Blankeh 14:53, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :*Haha just to comment on this, whenever I go to The Royal Academy, Lyndsay for some reason is always stuck in that garden place where the school dance was at haha. She's stuck and can't get out =p --Mistertrouble189 18:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *I'm not sure why there are...clones in MySims PC. I have those characters and their clones, but I just leave them like that, it's kinda funny. o.o However, I don't think it's possible to trap people in the original MySims, because they all teleport magically and disappear from their trapping places. D: It's really ugly! --Blankeh 15:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Sorreh for not replyin'. I had to log out, since I was at school and I had to leaves and stuffz. I'M AT HOME NOW HOORAY. But onto what you were sayin', yes. The clones absolutely do like hugging each other, I see it often. Very often. I guess they love each other alot, eh? Forest of the Elves are awesome island, 'cuz Leaf be in it, DUUUDE. p.p Petal's head is stuck on Leaf's bed? Like how Buddy is in my file? :O Well, yes, it's quite difficult to get her outta there...personally for meh, when Leaf accidentally gets trapped in there instead of Buddy for me (that don't happen anymore, used to though), I would use the small square blocks attacking him, then I would put entertainment in front of him, attack him more and more, and then I get him out. Buddy gets out there himself when I travel to the other islands, watch the Credits, etc. But I doesn't know, just keep tryin', Dramamanman. --Blankeh 22:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :*DUDE! I HAS READ MISTAH TROUBLEMAN'S TALK PAGE! You trapped Leaf with Lyndsay?! That is...uh...ugly. o.o;; HOW COULD YOU THAT'S SO CRUEL!!! ...I like orange juice. --Blankeh 22:24, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Hopper gets on the dock on MySims Kingdom? What does you mean? :O Where is Leaf trapped exactly? Where Buddy am in this pic of my file? --Blankeh 22:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *...that confused meh. --Blankeh 23:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *You can transport stuff to other islands? o.o That is strange. I did not know that. And Bobaboo hugging Buddy...? --Blankeh 23:30, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *I cannot tell if you are being serious or not. =' --Blankeh 00:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC)